<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creep by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535016">Creep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Casteism | Hemophobia (Homestuck), Gun Kink, Home Invasion, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nonbinary Sollux Captor, Object Insertion, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere Eridan Ampora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan needs to see his matesprit, and he'll stop at nothing to get to them.<br/>It's just how things are meant to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, the contents of this work are very problematic. we're aware of that. we do not condone or support *anything* that happens in this fic.<br/>this was written for/about someone (with consent), so in a way it's cnc.<br/>with that being said, i hope you enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the middle of the night, and you’re standing outside your matesprit’s hivestem in total darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You know you shouldn’t be here. You’ve never been to this part of town before, despite your only quadrantmate living here. It’s almost like they don’t want you in their hive. But tonight, they weren’t answering you on Trollian and you’re feeling lonely, so you’re about to change that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re wearing a big, dark sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over your head so no one can tell who you are. Your clothes are free of your sign and your fins and dyed hair are hidden. Nobody will even know your caste. They’ll never know that you’re not supposed to be here. Your fins feel heavy and your bloodpusher pounds with guilt as you circle the building. Again, you’re bombarded with a feeling of wrongness. <em> You’re not supposed to be here </em>. No reasonable troll would be doing this, standing in the darkness like an idiot while contemplating whether or not to break into their matesprit’s hive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But you need them. You need them so badly. You throw all common sense out the window as you climb the front steps to the building, and any sensible thought in your thinkpan is replaced with Sollux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sollux. Where to begin. They’re so fucking perfect. There’s not a single thing you don’t love about them.  They way they feel squirming beneath you, the heat of their skin, the pretty gold flush that covers their whole body when you touch them... you love all of it. You want more of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, as near fucking royalty, you’re going to take what’s rightfully yours. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re surprised you didn’t come to your senses sooner. You’re a seadweller- a violetblood, no less. If someone finds out, they won’t be able to lay a finger on you. Only the Condesce herself could punish you for doing something like this to Sollux, and, well, old Condy isn’t here, so you’re good to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You open the door to the hivestem and wipe the lowblood grime off on your pants. Your bloodpusher thumps so hard you can feel your pulse in your fins as you press the button on the elevator with your knuckle and step inside. There’s another goldblood in there with armfuls of groceries, and you can feel her cautiously eyeing you, but you (once again) try to convince yourself that you don’t care. Your hands start to shake as the elevator reaches the 22nd floor and you step out as fast as you can. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you’re right there. Sollux is just down the hall, probably fast asleep. Just a few steps and you’ll be right in front of them. Your fins flutter with excitement inside your hood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You dig around in your pocket and clutch the key card Sollux had accidentally left at your hive the day before. You can do this. This is exactly what you should be doing, you reassure yourself. Taking what you want with no consequences. You’re a highblood, you can do whatever you want. Who’s going to stop you? Surely not the other little lowbloods you’ve seen all over on this side of town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pounding in your bloodpusher turns into an excited flutter as you approach their door. There it is. 2222. You look around to see if anyone else is watching, and they aren’t. You’re the only one around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the moment of truth. Sollux, your Sollux, is right behind that door, right there for you to take. All you have to do is press the card to the sensor, open the door as quietly as you can, and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re in. You’re finally in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You silently shut the door and look around at your surroundings. The only light in the cool, messy room is coming from their husktop, which still has some game pulled up on it. There’s piles of dirty laundry and the like on the ground, which you kick to the side as you walk into the living room. You glance around for a moment before you finally find what you came here for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s Sollux, your lovely, perfect matesprit, all curled up on the couch. Fast asleep. They look so cute like that, sprawled out and snoring away beneath a blanket. You reach out and gently caress their cheek. They’re so warm. So beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they’re all yours. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sollux is curled up in a little ball, so you carefully sit down on the open spot on the couch and remove the blanket. They’re just wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts, nothing too difficult to take off without waking them up. You carefully slide your hands under their shirt and caress their sides before pulling it up over their rumblespheres. Not even wearing a binder. It’s like they were just waiting for you to come along and have your way with them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shaky hand, you gently squeeze one of their rumblespheres. They squirm a little, but stop soon after you nervously yank your hand away. You can feel your face and nether regions start to heat up. You don’t know if you can do this. But you want to. Something primal stirs inside you, and you <em> need </em> to do this. You want them so fucking badly, your thinkpan feels like it’s full of static. You can’t think of anything else. That thin layer of common sense holding you back from absolutely ravaging them is beginning to wear thin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pull your hood down. You fins flutter freely as you play with their rumblespheres, squeezing and poking at them. If Sollux was awake, they’d hate this. You’d prefer if they were awake- they’d probably make such cute noises and cry so prettily- but you’ll take any chance you can get. With that being said, you pull their shorts and underwear off and gently pull their legs apart, posing them just like a little doll. You brush your fingers against their soft nook. ‘Fuck, it’s already wet,’ you think. They can’t say they didn’t want it now that their body is just opening up for you like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You don’t just want to shove your bulge in there, cum, and call it a day. You can do whatever you want to your precious matesprit right now, no limits, so you might as well have some fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You open your sylladex and take out Ahab’s Crosshairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s big for a rifle, about three feet long. You feel so powerful just holding it in. Your thumb ghosts over the trigger as that primal feeling tugs at you again. You never get the chance to use it for anything, but you think you might be able to change that. Of course, guns aren’t made to be used as sex toys, but it’s better than not using it at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turn it around and gently nudge Sollux’s nook with the barrel of the gun. You think it’ll go in easily, but that bulb on the end might stretch their nook a little too far. It doesn’t matter, you tell yourself. You’re off the deep end now. Only one way to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You press a little harder until you can feel some resistance on Sollux’s end. Yeah, it’ll be a tight fit. You push even harder, despite their uncomfortable squirming, and eventually the barrel slips inside their nook. You drag it back and forth, slowly picking up the pace until the bulb rams against the wall of their nook with a particularly hard thrust. Their eyes shoot open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You snap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-” They barely have enough time to register what’s happening in their mind before you push them back on the couch with your knee and pin them down again.</p>
<p><br/>“H- ED? What the <em>fuck </em>are you doing?!” they cry out, their voice groggy and afraid.</p>
<p><br/>“Listen to me, Sol,” you hiss, your voice shaky. You’re shaking all over, honestly. “If you struggle or scream, I shoot. Understand?”</p>
<p><br/>They just stare up at you with a pained, fearful expression. They’re shaking too. You can see tears forming in those pretty red and blue eyes. How cute.</p>
<p><br/>You rest your finger on the trigger as a warning.</p>
<p><br/>“Shh. Just lay back, let me take care of you, alright? I love you.”</p>
<p><br/>You’ve had enough fun with the Crosshairs. You stare into Sollux’s eyes as you pull the gun out and stick it back in your sylladex. They gasp and wince in pain as the bulb on the end of the barrel slips out of their nook. Now, you’re done messing around. You unzip your pants and take your impatient bulge out. It curls around your fingers as you pin your perfect, precious matesprit back against the arm of the couch.</p>
<p><br/>They’re crying as you sink your bulge deep into their stretched nook. It’s still so tight and warm and takes you so perfectly. You let out a little breathy moan and rock your hips against theirs. You’re in as deep as you can possibly go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You clamp one hand over their mouth and hold onto their shoulder with the other as you fuck into them ruthlessly. You’re using them like a toy, with no real concern for how <em> they’re </em> feeling about it. But they’re taking it beautifully, being so good for you. This is how it’s supposed to be, you think. You’re madly in love with this little lowblood. You should be able to use them and fuck them and play with them whenever you want.</p>
<p><br/>You’re so fucking horny, after only a few minutes of awkward, desperate humping and pounding into their nook, you finally cum. You flood Sollux with violet, leaving your mark on them forever. They’re still shaking and softly crying into your hand even as you pull out to admire your work. Violet seeps from their nook into the couch cushions, and they squeeze their legs together to keep it all inside.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“You look so pretty like that, Sol…” you sigh. They look away, embarrassed and scared and <em>fuck </em>they look so cute like that. You zip your pants up again and plant a soft kiss on their forehead. They flinch and shy away from your touch.</p>
<p><br/>“I love you,” you whisper. “I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p><br/>You pull your hood up once again, and without another word, slip out of Sollux’s hive and leave them to clean up the mess you’ve made of them. You stop in a nearby alleyway to catch your breath, to remind yourself that this is how it’s supposed to be, then you head home once again under the cover of darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>